Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 November 2015
05:22 since 05:23 you follow the light to death 05:23 and bliss and quiet is involved with death 05:23 ye 05:24 got anything? 05:25 nope 05:25 ah 05:26 AHHHH 05:26 wot 05:30 this puzzle lmao 05:31 The fact that Gaomon is here. 05:31 It fills you with determination. 05:31 nope 05:32 yes 05:34 UNDERTALE 05:34 Are you Undertale trash Gao 05:34 Oh 05:35 yo 05:35 never 05:35 gao 05:35 um 05:35 wanna help 05:35 what 05:35 http://31.220.5.212/4D/blissandquiet.php 05:35 our hints right now are 05:35 "blissandquiet" 05:35 and 05:35 what 05:35 "burned by the light" 05:35 what this is 05:35 its a puzzle 05:36 Puzzles are not my forte. 05:36 right now im going through it with inspect element 05:36 ah 05:36 right now me and my little bro are trying to figure it out 05:36 by the way 05:36 is this fandomcracked 05:36 Yes 05:36 k 05:36 Impossibleheroes is eliot 05:37 y change accounts 05:37 he clearly still has the password for the original 05:37 yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 05:37 scream guys 05:38 screm 05:38 I cannot scream 05:38 because i was drunk once and changed the username to GoatChild 05:38 This would shatter my fragile masculinity 05:38 97% of my masculinity was lost when you ame to know me as "Mother" 05:39 lmao 05:39 Mom lookie: https://www.google.com/search?q=31.220.5.212+gimme+ip&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8 05:39 a .onion link is iN THE SEARCH 05:39 05:39 plot twist 05:39 pewdiepie's mom's house 05:40 o 05:56 speculation ≠ being a weab 05:58 browsing thru /x/ like: 05:58 "aliens aren't real you fucking neckbeards" 05:56 speculation ≠ being a weab 05:58 browsing thru /x/ like: 05:58 "aliens aren't real you fucking neckbeards" 06:29 gao 06:29 hi 06:29 ty for remembering my birthday 06:29 k 06:30 i actually made you a present fuzzy 06:30 a game 06:30 :D 06:30 yee 06:30 download link in the description 06:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 06:31 x33 06:31 thanks :3 06:32 you a fan of rick astley? :3 06:32 yes 06:33 I see 06:33 thats like the only song I've heard that he made 06:33 gg 06:33 *Sigh* 06:34 A really close friend of mine was on the plane on 9/11... 06:34 He spoke to me over the phone as the plane went towards the tower... 06:34 I still remember his last words to me... 06:34 "ALLAH AKBAR" 06:34 I see 06:35 why are we bringing this up? 06:36 >The joke 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 >The observable universe 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 06:36 >Your head 06:37 3 06:37 hm 06:38 Carp would have laughed >:( 06:38 I see 06:38 I'm not that close to that fiish so I don't care 06:41 >"oh you white washed a rock" 06:41 >*tumblerettes get butthurt* 06:41 >sensible people- "they're space rocks" 06:41 >RAGE INTENSIFIES 06:41 k x33 06:44 ok get this 06:45 drawing guys in dresses is transphobic 06:45 how 06:47 i see 06:49 how??? 06:49 HOW IS IT TRANSPHOBIC 06:44 ok get this 06:45 drawing guys in dresses is transphobic 06:45 how 06:47 i see 06:49 how??? 06:49 HOW IS IT TRANSPHOBIC 06:49 i dunno 06:49 brb dinner 06:50 ok 06:50 Have fun eating dinner 06:57 gao 06:57 MOM 06:58 I"M HUNGRY 06:58 make some food then. 06:49 how??? 06:49 HOW IS IT TRANSPHOBIC 06:49 i dunno 06:49 brb dinner 06:50 ok 06:50 Have fun eating dinner 06:57 gao 06:57 MOM 06:58 I"M HUNGRY 06:58 make some food then. 07:14 Perhaps the response you were expecting was: 07:14 Alright. Do you prefer cinnamon, or butterscotch? 07:15 im going to steal cookies 07:16 >fetish meme 07:16 07:17 "Multiple body parts" 07:17 wh-wha 07:17 "Sneezing" 07:17 WHAT 07:22 Fuzzy is back! 07:24 ... 07:25 hOi! 07:25 :3 07:25 stealing cookehs eyy? 07:25 can I haz one? 07:25 :) 07:27 hold on a min 07:27 k 07:27 :3 07:28 hold on 07:28 you all need to see this 07:28 gao 07:28 you need to see this shit too 07:28 . 07:28 https://youtu.be/A-27GFE9IJQ?t=7s 07:28 just fucking watch it 07:29 https://www.google.com/search?q=sans+the+skeleton&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8 07:29 i'm crying 07:29 sans is satanic ladies and gentlemen 07:30 k 07:30 Oh dear. 07:31 https://youtu.be/Km1BviTjBNU 07:34 Having your OC engage in sexual activities with a robotic creature designed for children. 07:34 It fills you with determination. 07:36 k 07:36 seems legit 07:36 Indeed. 07:37 ohai 07:38 Hi 07:38 new user? 07:41 f u ck 07:30 Oh dear. 07:31 https://youtu.be/Km1BviTjBNU 07:34 Having your OC engage in sexual activities with a robotic creature designed for children. 07:34 It fills you with determination. 07:36 k 07:36 seems legit 07:36 Indeed. 07:37 ohai 07:38 Hi 07:38 new user? 07:41 f u ck 09:31 JOSH 09:32 yes 09:32 hi 09:32 lol 09:32 do u wanna do the join me this again 09:32 sure 09:32 ok 09:32 cya there 09:33 ok 09:33 https://join.me/MLGVocapup 09:44 Pup-chan 09:44 User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Gaomon's Page Recreation Program 09:44 Can I remake Croco and Clover 09:49 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78s5uVi6gF4 09:50 k 09:50 Did you click it 09:51 yes 09:51 i did 09:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq1MbKA4Rb4 09:52 ALSO THANK YOU EX SENPIE 09:44 User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Gaomon's Page Recreation Program 09:44 Can I remake Croco and Clover 09:49 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 09:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78s5uVi6gF4 09:50 k 09:50 Did you click it 09:51 yes 09:51 i did 09:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq1MbKA4Rb4 09:52 ALSO THANK YOU EX SENPIE 10:01 Hey Springy 10:02 Hey SpringThing14 u there? 10:03 Hi 10:04 Im here 10:04 Uhhh 10:04 Tina.g.sherwin 10:04 Are u here? 10:04 Yes I am 10:05 Ok 10:05 hi 10:05 Try to guess who my avatar is 10:05 Idk 10:05 It's Lockjaw 10:05 from TRTF 3 10:05 Oh yeah 10:05 Also-did u get my message(question) 10:06 I posted it on ur message wall 10:06 I need to check 10:06 ok 10:06 WOT HAPPENED 10:06 I WAS PLAYING OSU 10:06 hi 10:07 hi 10:07 Done 10:07 ok 10:07 brb 10:08 gao chan 10:08 pls 10:08 Back 10:08 thanks 10:08 Do you believe FNAF 2 is a prequel? 10:08 I do 10:08 And it's surprising how many cats are on this wiki 10:08 also 10:08 yes 10:08 At first I wanted to murder whoever said it was a prequel 10:08 they have a whole fucking category for cats 10:08 Ikr 10:09 However 10:09 I now feel that way about people who said it was seuqel 10:09 I mean Sequel 10:09 I believe it's a prequel 10:09 Who thinks that Frisky is the "Top Cat" of the wiki 10:09 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 10:09 idk 10:10 I think he may be 10:10 And u know what scares me 10:10 What 10:10 Frisky is male 10:10 alot of cats are female 10:10 on this wiki 10:10 and 10:10 I hope 10:10 i do not recieve 10:10 fan art of 10:11 Frisky dating another cat animatronic 10:11 Kate X Frisky JK 10:11 LoL 10:11 lOk 10:11 Hope no body submits that 10:12 Me either 10:12 D: 10:12 woo 10:12 D: 10:12 I meant to do this 10:12 ;( 10:12 D : 10:12 () : 10:12 / 10:12 :) 10:12 :( 10:13 : ) 10:13 testing this out 10:13 :) 10:13 :0 10:13 :( 10:13 :O 10:13 / 10:13 :-( 10:13 (): 10:13 -_- 10:13 /(): 10:13 MediaWiki:Emoticons 10:13 :p 10:13 pls 10:13 :3 10:13 thank 10:14 (JOHN CENA) 10:14 (Cool) 10:14 (Frisky) 10:14 just expeirements 10:14 >:( 10:14 (Golden Yellow Pisslord) 10:14 >:O 10:15 (Golden yellow pisslord) 10:15 MediaWiki:Emoticons 10:15 PLS 10:15 ◾(Withered Yellow Pisslord) \ 10:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwoEsapv1vs 10:17 Click it please 10:17 (Hemansing) 10:18 (BB) 10:18 (Facelss bonnje 10:18 (BB) 10:18 oops 10:18 yaoi 10:18 (JJ) 10:18 Why no JJ 10:18 (Facelss Bonnie) 10:27 SpringThing you just made a cock made of balls with a penis at the edge just now 10:27 it's actully a man who doesn't know how to write 10:27 Oh 10:27 Next one 10:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78s5uVi6gF4 Watch this 10:27 NO IT'S A COCK WITH 5 SETS OF BALLS 10:28 :------------ 10:28 :0 o--------8 10:28 oh that's just a regular cock 10:28 oh wait 10:28 It has a face 10:29 Now 10:29 it's a blowjob 10:29 5 scary things 10:29 I woke up one morning 10:29 looked out the window 10:29 and 10:29 saw 10:29 somethung 10:29 sp00ky indeed 10:29 wierd 10:29 IT WAS A BIG FAT COCK 10:29 it was a man 10:29 akso no 10:29 oh 10:29 it was 10:29 a 10:29 same thing amiritwe 10:29 man 10:29 who 10:29 *amirite 10:29 had 10:29 a 10:29 Was it the man from FNAF: UP that ate the flesh 10:29 bloody 10:30 COCK 10:30 nose. 10:30 oh 10:30 shet 10:30 Somu get a gun 10:30 so u* 10:30 aim towards the man 10:30 Springy was it the guy from Five Nights At Frisky's: The Unknown Past that was a cannibal? 10:30 Btw 10:30 yes 10:30 You made your game creepy 10:31 He stuffed remains in Jessi and Frisco 10:31 And yes 10:31 Just like mine where in a minigame you tried to catch bloody limbs 10:31 well he might have had a bloody dick too i mean you never know 10:31 Who 10:31 ze guy with bloody nose 10:31 oh 10:31 actully 10:31 The 5 things that keep me up at night are..... 10:32 1. That story that has Clarrisa in it that says if you stop reading you die 10:32 A BIG FAT COCK 10:32 fuck you slow typing 10:32 Phantom Marley? 10:32 The 5 things that keep me up at night... 10:32 1. Nothing 10:32 2. Nothing 10:32 3. Nothing 10:32 Cause we all should know he's creepy 10:32 now it doesn't look funny anymore 10:32 4. Procrastination 10:33 5. Fear of getting in trouble for not handing in homework 10:33 I have Mondaphobia 10:33 A fear of Monday 10:33 I fear Monday also 10:33 a lot 10:33 tomorrow is monday 10:34 Over 7,000 children die each day of it 10:34 SKJDJCS,KSMD AHHHHH HELO US SKSKDKSKSKDKFKSJD 10:34 and adults 10:34 Correct 10:34 I hate Mondays 10:34 I also have Homewophobia 10:34 A fear of HomeWork 10:35 Also I have FriskyxWhoeverphobia 10:35 A fear of Fan art of frisky daring another cat animatronic 10:35 Good. 10:35 dating* 10:35 what 10:35 what about fanfiction 10:35 I shall ship Frisky with the Purple Guy, then 10:35 no... 10:35 Sometimes 10:35 Purple Guy is not a cat, therefore there is nothing wrong. 10:35 WAIT 10:35 what about SMUT FANFICTION 10:35 Frisky X Toy Chica 10:36 FRISKY IS A BOY 10:36 And? 10:36 YAOI 10:36 (Frisky walks in chat room) 10:36 EDUCATE URSELF FAGIT 10:36 YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF THE YAOI MASTER RACE? 10:36 and you too frisky fuckcat 10:36 INDED 10:36 Now-what are you guys talking about? 10:36 YAOI 10:36 YAO- 10:36 From this point on I'm frisky 10:37 I WAS GONNA FUCKING SAYTHAT 10:37 Now.... 10:37 (I stuff you into Frisky) 10:37 YAOI 10:37 You think In 10:37 OWWWW 10:37 HEY 10:37 YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 10:37 I WAS EATING TACOS 10:37 NKT PEOPLE 10:38 but gao ex senpie what about yuri 10:38 . 10:38 YURI 10:38 Phantom Polly was always creepy 10:38 YURI 10:38 hello people 10:38 hello 10:38 Hi 10:38 YURI 10:38 Katt x Toy Katt 10:38 .... YURI 10:38 SLIGHTLY INCESTUAL YURI 10:38 I actually had a Nightmare with Phantom Polly 10:38 Please explain 10:38 BUT STILL YURI] 10:38 wait did I really 10:38 I was walking in the town 10:39 i thought this might happen 10:39 It was deserted 10:39 EXPLAIN YURI? LET'S BEGIN: 10:39 pauss 10:39 Lights were flickering 10:39 Then I saw.... 10:39 did this really happen to u 10:39 YURI IS HAWT 10:39 PHANTOM POLLY! 10:39 AAHHH 10:39 SHE ATE ME AND GOBBLED ME UP AND I DIED 10:39 You mean he? 10:39 I forgot 10:40 about the gender 10:40 Phantom Marley's the scariest FNAFrisky's 3 animatronic in my opinion 10:40 Ikr 10:40 I made him and he gives me chills 10:40 Also tina 10:40 YURI IS LOVE YURI IS LIFE 10:40 Did u feel like phantom Polly was real in the dream 10:41 ... and also yaoi 10:41 YARI 10:41 I DON'T KNOW WHO ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE 10:41 YARI IS MASTER RACE 10:41 Yes I felt like that 10:41 Five Nights at Friskys:The Fazbear Competitor gao pls 10:41 Well these are from my game Five Nights at Frisky's 10:42 I imagine that was scary 10:42 tl;dr pls 10:42 Butnif u see Phantom marley 10:42 TO CONTINUE TALKING PRESS 1 10:42 Ull think of phantom Polly as a cute plushy 10:42 also 10:42 1 10:42 1 10:42 1 10:42 1 10:42 1 10:42 1 10:42 11111 10:42 1 10:42 Hello 10:42 1 10:43 2 10:43 I seen Phantom Marley 10:43 ... fuck you gao 10:43 Who was scarier? 10:43 i'm planning to make Several Nights at Fierce's 2 very different from the original "Several Nights at Fierce's 2" I did and brainstormed on another wiki 10:43 all these flavors 10:43 yet you chose to be salty 10:43 Phantom Marley doesn't really scare me 10:43 Hmm 10:43 Well 10:44 it's gonna be more "Five Nights at Freddy's 2"-esque 10:44 In aloft of are opinions he's FRIGIN creepy 10:44 Also 10:44 U 10:44 know ur dream 10:45 Phantom Polly couldn't have eaten you since he's a hallcination 10:45 :O 10:45 What will all the characters be in the new FNAF game you've made 10:45 Also I know 10:45 Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 10:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwoEsapv1vs 10:45 U mean the next Five nights at Frisky's game 10:46 The one with the nightmares 10:46 Oh 10:46 so far I have no frisky and polly 10:46 This wiki's "SNAFierce 2" is going to have similar mechanics, but otherwise everything is the same 10:46 Will their be a Nightmare Porky? 10:46 i mean 10:46 is different 10:47 I need to go 10:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwoEsapv1vs 10:45 U mean the next Five nights at Frisky's game 10:46 The one with the nightmares 10:46 Oh 10:46 so far I have no frisky and polly 10:46 This wiki's "SNAFierce 2" is going to have similar mechanics, but otherwise everything is the same 10:46 Will their be a Nightmare Porky? 10:46 i mean 10:46 is different 10:47 I need to go 10:48 rip tina 10:49 Yes 10:49 Hey guys,do you know how to make a talk page? 10:49 I want to make one for five nights at friskys 10:51 this wiki has disabled talk pages 10:51 that's what comments are for 10:51 Ok 10:52 Bye 11:10 . 11:10 . 11:21 Chubby, eh? 11:21 Vincent my child 11:21 Please purchase me a sexual toy of the esoteric nature 11:21 no 2015 11 08